


Promise?

by Destiny_Webster



Series: Catradora headcanons [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Broken Promises, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, Heavy Angst, Past, The promise episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: This is basically just the promise episode with a little bit if a twist. HEAVY ANGST.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067633
Kudos: 12





	Promise?

Adora groaned in frustration. Why wouldn't the dumb hologram work for her. She had turned into She-ra. Why wouldn't it work.

Adora was so engulfed in her angering conversation that she didn't notice the cat girl that was hiding.

Catra was more than a little frustrated. Entrapta had sent her off to collect First ones tech somewhere in the woods. Of course she would stumble into Adora's secret She-ra place. If course prissy Adora would have a secret She-ra place.

What, a big fancy palace in Brightmoon wasn't enough for her? 

Honestly, Catra couldn't understand what had happened to Adora. She was not the bestfriend Catra had grown up to. Loyalty was not an important thing to her. 

If it was she wouldn't have just cast Catra aside and found new friends. Sparkles and Arrow boy.

She hated the princesses. How dare they take the only person Catra could rely on and turn her into an arrogant princess. They took everything from her.

Catra was brought out of her thoughts by a glint of red. 

Catra smirked at the little jewel. That must be the First ones tech Entrapta had sent her after.

Catra scratched it out. The second she did the room went red and charged into lockdown.

Adora turned and glared at Catra. "Catra? What are you doing here?"

Before Catra could reply a spider lunged causing Adora and Catra to burst into a sprint. 

Adora glared at Catra. "How did you find this place! Why are you here!"

Catra scratched a spider. "You wanna save the interrogation for when we aren't in danger?"

Adora stabbed a spider with her sword. "Fair. I go left. You go right?"

Catra rolled her eyes. "How about I go center. You stay out of the way."

Adora rolled her eyes. Catra brought out her claws and pounced on the spiders. In less than two minutes Catra had taken out every spider.

Adora looked at her in awe. "Have you always been able to do that."

Catra glared at her and didn't reply. 

They turned to discover that every exit was blocked down except for one narrow little road. Catra sighed and walked down the road with Adora close behind.

"You never did tell me what you were doing here." Adora said, shrinking back into the smaller her.

Catra paused. Her left ear twitched twice before her eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Adora drew her sword. "What is it? More spiders?"

Catra shook her head. The noise she could hear was a ways from them. It was more of a dragging sound then actual feet. It wasn't anyone she knew. She had memorised every person's footsteps she had ever met.

"I think it's a monster. We have to go."

"We?"

Catra paused, realizing what she had implied. She had accidentally implied that she cared enough to save Adora's life. She did but she had worked a long time to make it clear that she didn't.

Catra rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving. You can stay here and die for all I care. Might make things easier for me."

Adora's face hardened. "Right. Let's just go."

The second they stepped forward the entire room morphed until it took the shape of the Fright Zone.

The second Adora saw it she had Catra pinned against a wall. "What is going on! Did Shadow Weaver put you up to it!"

Catra pushed Adora off of her. "This obviously isn't the Fright Zone! Honestly, can you be more stupid!"

A cry startled them both. Catra's face contorted in horror by the scene infront of her.

A six year old Catra had screeched while a six year old Adora held her arm. "You're not bleeding Catra."

Catra shook her head. "Is it broken?"

Adora giggled. "Your fine. What did you do to Octavia?"

Catra rolled her eyes. "Nothing! I just existed near her! And scratched her eye out. And called her a dumb face."

Adora's face turned down in disappointment. "Catra."

"What she has a dumb face!" Catra said, defensively.

Adora sighed. "Where is she?"

Catra grabbed Adora's hand and took her to where Octavia was leaning against a wall with a bandage over her eye. She looked utterly pissed.

Adora and Catra ran up to the railing. 

"Hey Octavia! You're a dumb face!"

Octavia let out a roar before chasing the two kids. 

The running kids morphed into the older, current girls. 

Catra glared at the hand that was linked with hers before ripping it away. "What the fuck was that!"

Adora turned her head to Catra. "Did you just? Shadow Weaver never let us curse."

Catra didn't respond. Adora sighed. "Must be holograms. We have to be careful."

Catra scoffed. "Uh huh of course."

Adora rolled her eyes. "What's up with you!"

Catra almost laughed in her shock. "What's wrong with me! Are you serious! I always knew you were dumb but come on!"

Adora sighed. Obviously that was not the best thing for her to say.

"Yes you! I'm trying to save our lives! You could be atleast a little grateful!"

Catra flipped over. "What, because you need to be the one to save us all! God forbid anyone but Adora wants to be recognized!"

"Is this about Shadow Weaver? It doesn't matter what she thinks Catra. I care about you."

Catra scoffed. "Oh because you're just so great at showing it!"

"I wanted you to come with me!"

"Oh please! You didn't care about me!"

Adora sighed. "That's not true Catra! You could have just come with me! I never wanted to leave you there! With her!"

"Don't act like you cared! It was nothing but a after thought for the person you couldn't bother to stay for!"

Adora froze. "Is that what you think? You think I couldn't bother to stay? That isn't true."

Catra wiped at her eyes. "Isn't it! You went back for your new friends!"

Adora reached out to the cat girl. "It was different Catra."

Catra shrugged. "Whatever let's just get out of here."

Catra walked off with Adora following after her. The room morphed into the old training room in the Fright Zone. A younger Catra and Adora were fighting.

It was all fun and games until Lonnie attacked Catra.

They all fought until Adora won the game.

Catra glared at Lonnie. "What was that about!"

Lonnie smirked. "You were playing dirty, I just leveled the field."

Catra growled at her until Adora showed up. "Hey. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Catra faked a smile. "Oh no. I'm fine."

Adora linked their arms. "You sure?"

Catra nodded. "Yep. If I started winning things I would be expected to actually do things around her. Trust me, second place fits me fine."

Adora smiled. Lonnie turned to Adora. "Ration bars?"

Adora nodded. "Catra?"

Catra shrugged. "I've got to use the bathroom. Go and I'll catch up."

Adora nodded and began a conversation with the others.

Catra held her self together long enough to go in the bathroom and lock the door.

She turned to the sink and burst into tears. It just wasn't fair. Why did Adora win everything. Of course she didn't care about being the best fighter or whatever but it would be nice to be seen.

Even then she was never appreciated. Not by Shadow Weaver, not by the other cadets, and not by Adora.

Of course Adora had no idea what she was doing. Catra didn't have the heart to tell her. She didn't want to imagine the sad look on her face if she knew.

No, she would keep lying. She would keep up a nonchalant attitude. She would stay strong through all she went through.

The window broke and a spider came through it. The spider spat green webs at her to tie her up.

Once she was tied the spider dragged her by the end of it.

The older Adora had ran in and was desperately trying to help her.

Catra screamed and cried. She felt helpless. She needed Adora to come save her. She felt like she was a kid in the Horde again, waiting for Adora to save her.

Until she remembered. She wasn't that little girl anymore. She didn't need Adora. She hasn't needed her yet.

She was strong without Adora.

Catra used her claws to cut the webs. She jumped onto the spider and smashed on of it's red eyes.

Catra raised her hand to crush another eye when a sword landed right in the middle of the spider, causing it to fall.

Adora jumped down with her sword and smiled. "Are you okay?"

Of course she would come now. Of course she would show up and take this from Catra.

"I had it!"

Adora smiled. "Sure you did."

What did she mean by that. She was doing just fine on her own. She was taking down the spider before Adora had to show up and play hero. Like she always did. She always had to remind Catra that she was better than her.

"I don't need your help!"

Adora rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying you do."

Catra was fuming. She was tired of this shit. She was tired of being seen as second best. She was tired of being taken for granted and treated as though she was worthless. She was tired of having to be the sidekick in the Adora show.

She was tired of everything she achieved being shadowed by Adora.

She was tired. Even when they were on different sides of war it was still happening and she couldn't take it anymore. She shouldn't take it anymore.

"Yes you are! All the time!"

Adora wasn't even listening to her. "Okay. We have to keep going."

Catra balled up her fists. "And now you're not even listening to me!"

Adora sighed. "I don't feel like fighting with you Catra."

Catra stomped off. "Let's just get out of here already. I'm tired of looking at your dumb face."

Adora sighed. "Catra wait."

Catra flipped over. "What? I don't see anything."

Adora pulled out her sword. "For the honor of Grayskull!"

Catra glared at the now tall princess. "Oh how she hated She-ra. The princess had ruined her life. Catra had half a mind to throw that dumb sword in a pit of fire.

Instead she just looked around.

A small ball of blue fire seared around them. Catra and Adora stared at it.

"What is that?" Catra asked.

Adora shrugged.

The blue light stopped right in front of Catra. It transformed into a girl. A very small girl with long red hair and bold yellow eyes.

Catra stared down at her. The little girl stared back at her. "Hello."

Adora watched with wide eyes. What was going on?

The little girl frowned at Catra. "It's okay. Let's look at some memories."

Catra just kept staring. The little girl offered a whispy hand for Catra to take. "Come on. Do not be scared."

Catra shakily took the little girl's hand. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The little girl shrugged. "You don't. You never really do."

Adora stepped forward. "Where are we going?"

The little girl glared at Adora. "You are not invited! I believe you've done enough!"

And with that the little girl and Catra were enveloped in blue fog.

When it dissipated the little girl was gone and Catra stood unmoving with blue glowing eyes.

Adora sat down next to the frozen woman. Why had the girl been so angry with Adora? What memory would she be showing Catra? What was the unspoken thing between the two that Adora didn't know.

\--------

Catra stood next to the girl. "Where are we?"

The little girl pointed at Shadow Weaver's room. The Black Garnet room. "We are watching a very painful memory Catra. We are watching one of many sufferings."

A little Catra and Adora ran into the room with the thought of some harmless exploring. They were having fun until Shadow Weaver slunk in.

Catra and Adora had hid behind the Black Garnet.

Shadow Weaver took deep breaths and took off her mask.

She looked hideous. It had scared Adiracso much that she had gasped, giving away their hiding spot. Shadow Weaver glared when she saw them. "Get out! Get out!"

Ado red a and Catra ran. They ran until Shadow Weaver had decided she wanted to take her anger out on Catra. She used her magic to bind Catra to her spot in painful hold.

Adora stopped and turned around.

Shadow Weaver brought Catra closer to her. The little Catra was still shuddering in pain. "Insolent child! I've come to expect such disgraceful behavior from you. But I will not allow you to drag Adora down as well!"

The little Adora burst into tears. "Shadow Weaver it wasn't her fault it was my idea too!"

But Shadow Weaver continued to torture Catra. "You have never been anything more than a nuisance to me! I've kept you around this long because Adora was fond of you, but if you ever do anything to jeopardize her future, I will dispose of you myself! Do you understand?"

Young Adora ran over to Shadow Weaver. "She didn't mean to!"

The shadows sunk back into Shadow Weaver's cloak as she peered down at Adora. "Adora, you must do a better job of keeping her under control."

Shadow Weaver patted Adora on the head as young Catra watched on.

Present Catra looked at the scene with tears in her eyes. 

The little girl looked up at Catra in sadness. "You have been through so much. You are not given enough credit for how strong you manage to be."

Catra wiped away her tears. "Whatever."

The little girl frowned. "I have to leave you but I will be back. I just want to make sure there are no spiders."

And with that the girl vanished.

\------  
Adora stared down at Catra. She was still frozen and her eyes still were glowing blue.

The little girl popped up, startling Adora to her core. "Where's Catra! What have you done to her!"

The little girl glared at Adora. "You always need to play the hero, don't you?"

"I was only trying to protect her!" Adora shouts angrily.

The little girl is practically fuming. "You never protected her! Not in anyway that would get you on Shadow Weaver's bad side! Admit it. You loved being her favorite!"

"That's not true!"

The girl balled up her fists. "Oh yeah? When you left who do think took the fall for you? Who was protecting her then?"

"She doesn't have to let Shadow Weaver treat her like that anymore! She can leave! Just like I did!"

"Oh because she needs to follow you wherever you go!"

Adora's face turns red. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"She doesn't want to leave! What can't you understand about that? She's not afraid of Shadow Weaver anymore and she's a better Force Captain then you could have ever been."

Adora paused. "She always said she didn't care about all that stuff."

Hfe little girl stomped her left foot. "Well she was lying, obviously!"

"I didn't know."

"Why do you think she gave you back the sword in the first place? She didn't want you to come back, Adora!"

The little girl vanished leaving behind a shocked Adora.

\-----  
The little girl reappeared and smiled. "No spiders. Are you ready for the next memory?"

Catra nodded. "I think."

The scene changed to a younger Catra crying and hiding her face in a blanket in the bunks of the Fright Zone.

Young Adora peers around the doorway. "Catra?"

Young Catra continues to sob as young Adora walks up to her. Young Adora peels back the covers from young Catra's face and she hisses.

"Catra, it's okay, it's just me." Young Adora sat next to Catra and wiped away her tears. "It doesn't matter what they do to us, you know? You look out for me, and I look out for you. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other."

Young Catra sniffed. "You promise?"

Young Adora nodded. "I promise."

Young Catra clung onto Adora. Adora chuckles. "Okay, let's go back out."

They stand and walk away. Young Catra stares at present Catra for a minute before walking away.

Catra's face hardens as the room glitches.

The little girl looked up at her. "You know that wasn't what this was for."

Catra nods. "I know."

\------  
Adora grunts as she fights the spiders. She runs to strain to remove her sword from where it was stuck in the goo overlooking a chasm.

Adora shouted as spider goo traps her from behind and a spider lifts her over the chasm.

"Stop it, I'm not your enemy! Light Hope! Just let me talk to Light Hope!"

She shoved off the spiders leg causing her to fall. She swings go over to hang on with.

Catra shows up holding the sword. "Hey Adora."

Adora smiles. Catra might save her. "Catra. Help me, please."

Catra completely ignored her. "This thing wouldn't work for me if I tried, would it? It only works for you. Then again you're special, that's what Shadow Weaver always said."

Adora grew a little frustrated. "Catra what are you doing?"

"Ah you know? It all makes sense now. You've always been the one holding me back. You wanted me to think I needed you. You wanted me to feel weak. Every hero needs a sidekick, right?"

The little girl appeared and turned to Catra. "This wasn't what I meant when I told you to step out of her shadow."

Adora looked desperate. "No that's not how it was."

Catra scoffed. "The sad thing is, I've spent all this time hoping you'd come back to the Horde, when really you leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Catra cut of a piece of the web Adora was holding on with.

The little girl stepped forward. "Catra you're better than this. This isn't necessary."

"I am so much stronger than anyone ever thought."

The little girl reached out. "I understand how you feel. I know you want to be noticed and appreciated but this isn't the way." 

Catra looked deep in thought. "I wonder what I could've been if I had gotten rid of you sooner."

Catra cuts the goo holding Adora. Adora screams as she catches a rock hold to hang onto. "I'm sorry! I never meant to make you feel like you were second best! Please don't do this!"

"Bye Adora. I really am going to miss you."

And Adora fell. And Catra broke down.


End file.
